That Time of the Month
by whenbluemetgray
Summary: Katniss finds herself in a bit of a sticky situation, but will Peeta be able to help her? Katniss will put her boyfriend's dignity up to the test, but you'll do anything for love, right? Modern AU. One-shot.


**That Time of the Month. **

**This is just a quick little Everlark oneshot I thought up. Enjoy! It's also in third person POV, if you were wondering:) **

It's a warm, sunny day out, and one or the first few days of their summer. Peeta Mellark was determined to make this summer amazing, devoting all of his free time to spending time with his long time girlfriend of two years, Katniss Everdeen. This would be the last few months the couple had together before Peeta left for college two states away from his lover. A long distance relationship wasn't ideal for either of the teenagers, but they had no other choice. They would make it work.

Peeta wanted to show his girlfriend around his town, and bring her to the local fair to spend the day together. Katniss was currently in the middle of moving into Peeta's apartment, so half of her belongings were still at her old apartment.

Katniss was in his bathroom, freshening up before Peeta took her out for the day. She was taking far longer than usual, and after awhile Peeta became concerned. What was she doing in there that would take her twenty-five minutes? Katniss was normally in and out of the bathroom whenever she needed to use it.

Peeta warily approached the bathroom at the end of the hallway, next to his bedroom. He knocked twice on the door and called out to her, confusion and worry laced in his voice. "Katniss? Are you alright?"

He heard a little bit of rustling before his girlfriend answered. "Sort of..."

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked, worried that she was hurt, although he didn't know how she could be.

"I'm... Could you do me a favor?" Katniss said to him from behind the other side of the bathroom door. She sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah, anything you need, babe," He responded, leaning against the doorframe.

"We don't have any... feminine care products here, and I need some... Could you run to the store to get some?" Katniss finally admitted. Peeta was glad that she wouldn't be able to see his face right now. His girlfriend had just gotten her period and was stuck in his bathroom until he could get her "feminine care products." There was no way he couldn't not get them for her, even if he had no clue where to find said products or what they looked like. Peeta eventually realized he had been silent for far too long and probably worrying Katniss.

"Uhh... Yeah. Yeah, sure. I can do that. I can go get those for you. Right now," Peeta said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you so much, Peeta," Katniss sounded so grateful for having her boyfriend here right now, "Any kind will do, just... try to hurry."

"Okay. I'll, uh, be right back then. Try to... hang in there." Peeta cringed at his awkwardness. Hang in there? His girlfriend was stuck in his bathroom, bleeding all over his toilet, probably doubled over in pain, and all he could say to help was 'hang in there?'

Peeta grabbed his keys from the table sitting by the front door and hurried out to his car. During the short drive to the drugstore several blocks from his apartment building, worried thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't want Katniss to be uncomfortable trapped in his bathroom any longer than she had to be. And on top of that, he had no idea what kind of "feminine care products" to buy. He tried his best to rush to the store as quickly as possible without breaking the speed limit, costing him to be pulled over and most likely given a speeding ticket.

When he finally pulled into a parking spot at the local drugstore, Peeta hustled into the store, praying for this trip to be short and painless. His eyes drifted to the signs hanging above each aisle, directing him to the fifth aisle from the door. Peeta was suddenly surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of colorful packages all with different names and... sizes? This was one of the times that made Peeta glad he wasn't a female.

He stood staring at the selection for what seemed like longer than he should've, and just his luck, a store worker came down the aisle.

"Could I help you with anything, sir?" The woman asked. Peeta immediately spun around and pretended to be looking at whatever items were stacked up against the opposing wall.

"No, no, I'm okay. Just looking for some, uhh," Peeta picked up the closest thing to him, "electric toothbrushes."

The woman gave him a funny look before nodding and leaving the boy alone. Peeta sighed in relief when he was finally alone again. The store was silent except for the old, cheesy music playing quietly in the background. Peeta ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. He surveyed his options again before choosing two boxes. One was full of what looked like little colorful squares with... wings? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he quickly looked over the second box that contained several long, stick shaped white things.

Peeta made his way to the register, picking up a few random items on his way, in hopes to disguise what he was actually here to buy; a pack of gum, a bottle of water, the electric toothbrush from earlier, and a Snuggie. Peeta handed the cashier his items and tried to avoid eye contact by busying himself with the tabloids showing off some pregnant celebrities, and others' bad choices.

"That'll be 24.89, sir," the guy working the register told him rather monotone.

"Yeah," Peeta handed the cashier his money, and tried to leave the store as soon as possible, "have a nice day."

"Better hurry back to your girl, she's going to be needing those tampons," the cashier said to him. Peeta's face flushed as he rushed out to his car so he could get back to Katniss.

Peeta finally arrived back at his apartment and bolted up the stairs to the third floor, fumbling with his keys before rushing towards the bathroom.

"Katniss! Kat, I'm back! I... I didn't exactly know what type to get, so I just got both," I said, rather anxious to find out whether or not I fulfilled my duties.

"Oh, Peeta, thank you so much! Just... throw them in here," Katniss told me awkwardly. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me and opened the bathroom door a crack, tossing the two boxes into the room.

Peeta patiently waited for his girlfriend in the living room, giving her the privacy that he's sure she'd like. Eventually, Katniss joined him where he sat at the couch and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Hi."

Peeta chuckled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't be embarrassed, baby. It happens, and if we'll be living together, at least I'll be prepared in the future."

Katniss threw her arms around me and laid her head on my chest, "I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve _you_," Peeta said back to his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her nose. "I love you, Kat, and I hope you know it."

"I do know. And I love you, too, Peeta. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. You'll do anything for me at the drop of a hat. It's really sweet," she told him honestly.

"Get used to it!"

**The End. **

**Was that an awkward place to end it? I don't know... I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, favorite, etc. because it's so nice to be able to hear feedback from you guys! Thank you! **


End file.
